


Love Is A Battlefield

by Maffin



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drama, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maffin/pseuds/Maffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Надменный идиот, - парень, обладающий приятным баритоном, нагло улыбается, глядя прямо на Хаммела. - Бесчувственный, надменный идиот.<br/>Бровь Курта иронично дергается, а губы трогает едва заметная ухмылка. Он разворачивается всем корпусом, встречая нахальный взгляд, и понимает: студент не боится его. То, что он заинтересовал хореографа, - очевидно.<br/>— Превосходное умозаключение, Андерсон.<br/>— Стараюсь, Хаммел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> хореограф!Курт/ученик!Блейн
> 
> Андерсону 19, Хаммелу 27

\- Раз, два, три, четыре! - Курт энергично хлопает в ладоши под аккомпанемент своего звонкого голоса. - Джон, у тебя конвульсии?

В танцевальной аудитории слышатся смешки, что и оправдано: парень чертовски странно вскидывает руки и размахивает ногами в хаотичном порядке. Создается ощущение, что он отбивается от какого-то невидимого противника, или, чего хуже, у него случился приступ - больше вариантов нет. Хаммел упирает руки в бока, недовольно хмурясь. Сегодняшнее занятие проходит у первых курсов, и Курту плакать хочется от отвратительных попыток студентов изобразить что-то более-менее похожее на танец.

\- Я Джек, вообще-то, - первокурсник ссутуливается, словно хочет сжаться до минимальных размеров, - Джексон Мур.

\- Да хоть Иисус во плоти, мне все равно, - Курт не кричит, но его тон явно не предвещает ничего хорошего. - Я могу скорую вызвать.

Кто-то начинает откровенно смеяться, заставляя Джексона краснеть, кажется, до кончиков пальцев ног. Хаммел машет рукой, недвусмысленно требуя тишины, и переводит выжидающий взгляд на Мура. В аудитории устанавливается давящая на слух тишина, а парень мечтает лишь об одном: провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Н-нет, - студент тяжело сглатывает и, потупив взгляд, добавляет, - мистер Хаммел.

Хореограф разочарованно вздыхает, теряя какой-либо интерес к происходящей ситуации. Скучно, банально, предсказуемо и далее по списку. Собственно, Курт давно перестал ожидать, что в чьей-то очередной внутренней борьбе желание нахамить преподавателю одержит победу. В большинстве случаев таких метаморфоз не происходит.

\- Давай ты мать свою "мистер Хаммел" называть будешь, ладно? - парень разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и шагает по направлению к зеркалам. - А я Курт. Или твой мозг все-таки размером с грецкий орех, и он не может сохранить такую сложную информацию?

\- В-вы права не имеете меня оскорблять!

Хаммел слышал, кажется, больше сорока раз то, что он "не имеет права", "несправедлив", "ужасный учитель" только за четыре года практики преподавания. А жалоб сколько - не сосчитать! Только вот те, кто выдерживают напор и выпускаются у него - лучшие. Спорить бессмысленно - правда на лицо. Он, несомненно, мастер своего дела, один из самых талантливых учителей Нью-Йоркской академии драматических искусств. 

Курт едва заметно ухмыляется и закидывает ногу на балетный станок, растягивая мышцы.

\- Конечно, не имею, - слова сочатся сарказмом и желчью - полный комплект. - К экзамену по моему предмету ты не допущен, - он невозмутимо наклоняется, обхватывая руками собственную стопу, - Джон, - Курт делает акцент на исковерканном имени, - проваливай!

Джек застывает на месте, не решаясь даже пошевелиться. Наверное, в скором времени Хаммел скончается от скуки и однообразности.

\- Я непонятно сказал? Вон! - хореограф поворачивает голову, обводя взглядом остальных. - А вы какого черта встали? – щелчок пальцами. - Сначала!

Студенты вообще-то давно знают, что Хаммел говорит вещи предельно серьезные и шутить не любит. Многие недовольные стараются не играть с огнем - все в полной мере осознают, что зачёт им просто необходим. А споры и пререкания с Куртом - последний путь к их цели. Все в той же тишине первокурсники приступают к данному хореографом заданию.

Холодное отчуждение и безразличие к происходящему делают Курта слишком строгим, и создается впечатление, что компромиссы с ним невозможны. То, что преподаватель никогда не повышает голоса, совсем не успокаивает, напротив - вводит в заблуждение и заставляет задуматься о том, что этот парень вообще может вытворить. Но интонация, одна интонация чего стоит! Эти жёсткие, циничные оттенки в голосе перекрывают все попытки проявления характера со стороны учеников.

И студентам совсем необязательно знать, что у Хаммела пижама с медвежатами, а каждое воскресение он, вместе с Рейчел и Эллиотом, пересматривает "Мулен Руж", захлебываясь слезами.

\- На шпагат, - Курт меняет ногу и тянется к ней. - На нормальный шпагат, Софи!

Парень грациозно выпрямляется, плавно снимая ногу, и ровной походкой направляется к миловидной худенькой блондинке, которая не справляется с задачей на добрых сантиметров десять. В аудитории стоит рабочее напряжение, разбавляемое тихим мурлыканьем незамысловатой бродвейской мелодии в исполнении хореографа. Девушка напрягается, чувствуя приближение Курта, и не зря. Хаммел кладёт свои ладони на плечи Софии и сильно надавливает, сажая её на полный шпагат. Студентка громко взвизгивает и дергается, предпринимая безрезультатные попытки подняться.

\- Просидишь четыре минуты - умничка, - Курт склоняет голову набок, - если нет - только скажи, что не можешь, и отправишься вслед за Муром.

Курт переводит взгляд на большие квадратные часы, висящие на восточной стене, и засекает время. Девушка громко пыхтит и быстрыми, нервными жестами утирает слезы, которые стремительно текут одна за другой. Вероятно, связки уже порваны, и боль на ближайшие пару недель ей обеспечена. А преподаватель тем временем продолжает прижимать блондинку к полу и искренне недоумевает, как человек, который на элементарный шпагат сесть не может, попал в танцевальное отделение. 

— Надменный идиот, - парень, обладающий приятным баритоном, нагло улыбается, глядя прямо на Хаммела. - Бесчувственный, надменный идиот.

Бровь Курта иронично дергается, а губы трогает едва заметная ухмылка. Он разворачивается всем корпусом, встречая нахальный взгляд, и понимает: студент не боится его. То, что он заинтересовал хореографа, - очевидно.

— Превосходное умозаключение, Андерсон.

— Стараюсь, Хаммел, - Блейн обворожительно улыбается, а у Курта не хватает слов ответить на внезапную дерзость - только красноречивый взгляд.

По классу проходится тихий, едва различимый шепот, и по меньшей мере пять заинтересованных пар глаз устремляются в сторону Андерсона. Половина присутствующих ребят вообще забывает про какое-то там задание, наблюдая за действиями Блейна так, словно тот сбежал из психиатрической больницы. Кто-то думает о том, что в эту минуту он становится свидетелем начала третьей мировой войны, а кто-то о том, что Андерсон слишком молод, чтобы умирать. И все как один сочувствуют однокурснику - такие выходки ему с рук не сойдут.

Курт молчит, лишь изгибая брови, и как-то слишком язвительно улыбается. Блейн смотрит с вызовом и не жалеет, что все это сказал: неаттестация по танцам стоит временного замешательства Хаммела. Воздух в помещении накаляется до предела, подпитываемый электрическими зарядами, исходящими от неотрывно смотрящих друг на друга людей. Хореограф качает головой и отпускает плечи девушки, мысленно удерживая себя от предположений, каким будет следующий шаг студента. А потом, без лишних слов и какого-либо дискомфорта, разворачивается на пятках и направляется к двери мягкими, почти бесшумными шагами.

\- Вы все, выметайтесь отсюда в течение восьми минут, - Курт открывает дверь и бросает через плечо, - и только попробуйте опоздать на следующее занятие.

Хлопок двери почти выводит из ступора большую часть группы. Ключевое слово – «почти».

***

 

\- Ты растерял весь авторитет, - Смайт насмешливо улыбается, - сладкая попка.

Хаммел хмурится на излюбленное Себастианом прозвище и закатывает глаза. В такие моменты Курт забывает, что им скоро стукнет тридцать, у них есть большая, выходящая окнами на Боулинг-Грин – парк на южной стороне Бродвея, квартира и толстый кот. Смайт на это только задорно щурится, слегка приподнимая левый уголок тонких губ, как и всегда. Вообще ему не дашь больше восемнадцати - это успех в неполные двадцать девять, при его-то образе жизни, ночных сменах, после которых устаёшь хуже гончей собаки, и повышенном уровне никотина в организме. Курт делает глоток кофе и недовольно морщится от того, что мокко неожиданно горячий - холодные обезжиренные сливки никак не способствуют остыванию, к сожалению.

\- Детка, мне нравятся наглые, - Курт ухмыляется, - или думаешь, что ты особенный?

Себастиан наигранно-обиженно надувает губы и тянется к руке Хаммела, стуча кончиком ногтя по обручальному кольцу из белого золота, что красуется на пальце Курта уже седьмой год.

\- Эта штучка, мистер-не-хочу-быть-Смайтом, делает меня априори* особенным.

Курт тепло улыбается и вытягивает ноги под столом, переплетя их с ногами мужа. Хаммел уверен, что даже после двадцати лет брака он не поменяет своего решения. Парень против двойных фамилий, и не потому, что он принципиально оставляет ту, которая принадлежит ему с рождения, просто "Курт Смайт" или "Курт Хаммел-Смайт" звучит как... даже эпитета не подобрать. 

Хореограф выхватывает из рук мужа ледяной латте, допивая остатки. Обожжённый язык Курта, несомненно, благодарен за такое проявление заботы, в отличие от Себастиана, который возмущенно фыркает и косится на стремительно растущую очередь у кассы кафе. 

Парни любят сидеть здесь в обед, когда некуда торопиться. За целое утро суеты и метаний от одного к другому оба сильно устают, и им хочется просто насладиться редкими минутами покоя и обществом друг друга, рассказать последние новости и подумать о чём-то своём. С разных сторон доносятся голоса, смех и лёгкая, еле уловимая музыка, но это всё настолько привычно, что достаточно просто не замечать лишних фоновых шумов.

\- Твоя фамилия отвратительна, - Хаммел поворачивает голову немного влево, прищуриваясь, затем переводит взгляд на волосы Баста, - как и твоя прическа. Я уже говорил, что выброшу все гели? 

Яркие солнечные лучи почти ослепляют, и Курт готов убить себя за то, что решил сесть лицом к окну. Вообще-то он терпеть не может солнце и все, что с ним связано. Хаммел никогда не мечтал отдохнуть на Мальдивах или, скажем, на Кубе. Одна только мысль о том, что он может загореть, или, упаси Боже, сгореть, приводит его в ужас. 

Курт надевает темные очки и смотрит на свои наручные часы, сделанные специально по его заказу каким-то известным часовщиком, отмечая, что через пятнадцать минут у него следующее занятие. После обеда уроки проходят у старших курсов, и это не может не радовать, потому что преподавать у них - одно удовольствие. Нет времени отвлекаться на замечания, да и тех, до кого долго доходит, не осталось - их Хаммел не допустил к экзаменам пару лет назад. Хореограф отпивает кофе из стаканчика, протягивая остатки Смайту.

\- Я изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, - Себастиан кривится и делает глоток, - но что это за шарфик? – неуверенный взгляд на шею мужа. - Можно мне выблевать свой завтрак?

Курт громко смеется и развязывает шейный платок, демонстрируя ряд багрово-красных засосов, берущих начало за ухом и тянущихся за ворот рубашки. Смайт гордо вскидывает подбородок, подавляя желание поставить еще пару-тройку таких же прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Это тебе "спасибо" сказать нужно, - парень наматывает аксессуар обратно, - сейчас мне приходится танцевать в свитере с горлом.

Хаммел может надеть майку и не особо-то волноваться по поводу того, что о нем могут подумать. Но в то же время, Курт не из тех, кто любит афишировать свою личную жизнь, выставляя напоказ что-то настолько интимное. Это только его и Смайта, больше ничье.

\- Всё для любимого мужа, - губы Себастиана растягиваются в ехидной улыбке.

Курт встает со стула и потягивается, при этом обворожительно ухмыляясь, протягивает руку. Баст почти мгновенно лезет в карман пиджака, нащупывая ключи от излюбленной белой «ауди». От этого Старбакса до их квартиры около десяти минут, если идти медленно, а ускорив шаг и за семь можно добраться. До академии же путь значительно дольше, поэтому машина справедливо переходит во владение Хаммела. Смайт вкладывает громко звенящие ключи в руку Курта и тянет его на себя для поцелуя.

\- Вечером, красавчик, - Курт отстраняется и быстрым шагом направляется к парковке – опаздывать не любит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * априори - здесь: неоспоримо, беспрекословно.


	2. two

Звонкая трель будильника вырывает Курта из сна почти мгновенно, безжалостно разрушая все надежды на то, что сегодня удастся поспать подольше. Хаммел недовольно морщится, утыкаясь носом в грудную клетку мужа. Себастиан, по всей видимости, такую мелочь не замечает и продолжает сладко посапывать, по-детски очаровательно приоткрыв рот. Парень тяжело вздыхает и аккуратно выпутывается из объятий Смайта, садясь на кровати. 

В комнате царит полумрак. Закрытые жалюзи, которые предусмотрены скорее из-за желания сохранить частную жизнь, нежели лишить себя какого-либо источника света во время пробуждения, полностью скрывают за собой пространство вне этого тёплого и уютного места. Окна, находящиеся на первом этаже, выходят на оживленную улицу, что автоматически подразумевает под собой заинтересованные взгляды зевак. Безусловно, не каждый горит желанием разглядеть, чем занимаются обитатели квартиры на досуге, но и люди с противоположным мнением далеко не исключение. Сначала Курт собирался повесить плотные шторы, но и те не давали должного спокойствия. Именно поэтому жалюзи - лучший выход. Собственно говоря, защита от ярких солнечных лучей не самая бесполезна вещь в мире, скорее напротив, она стоит где-то наряду с первостепенными.

Курт, вместе со своей нарушенной утренней координацией, сползает с чистых простыней и неровной походкой направляется на кухню, буквально умирая от желания выпить положенную ему чашку кофе. Хаммел спотыкается о кота, мирно расположившегося прямо на пороге, и раздраженно чертыхается, вызывая громкое мяуканье и следующее за ним недовольное шипение Майло. Их любимец имеет потрясающую способность мешаться под ногами в самый неподходящий момент.

\- Напомни, какого черта я все еще не выкинул его? - Себастиан сонно потирает глаза, вальяжно расположившись на всей площади кровати.

\- Тебя не смущал громкий звон будильника, надрывающегося на протяжении пятнадцати минут? - парень недоуменно изгибает бровь, облокачиваясь о дверной косяк.

Смайт ухмыляется и рывком поднимается, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы. Ему абсолютно безразличны какие-то там рамки приличия и характерная реакция Курта на данное зрелище. Хаммел качает головой и игнорирует собственное возбуждение, руководствуясь праведными мыслями о работе.

\- Я умело не обращал внимания, - Себастиан проходит мимо, вызывающе покачивая бедрами, и легко целует Курта в область ключиц, - получилось правдоподобно, да?

Курт закатывает глаза и несильно бьет Смайта в плечо, выталкивая того из спальни. Себастиан фыркает и показательно хлопает дверью ванной комнаты, вызывая смех мужа. Иногда он ведет себя как обиженный жизнью ребенок, совершенно забывая о своей ученой степени и годах, что стремительно отдаляются от момента наступления его совершеннолетия. Хаммела такие вещи смешат похлеще комедий с Джимом Керри и школьных фотографий Берри, потому что Баст, с устоявшимся образом надменного и жесткого мужчины, на самом деле несерьезный парень, угробивший свой актерский талант ещё в школьном возрасте. 

На кухне со вчерашнего вечера царит абсолютный беспорядок, а Курт все также упорно не обращает на это внимания, терпеливо ожидая, когда Смайт, которому дали выходной на ближайшие три дня, сам догадается прибраться. Хаммел не до конца понимает, что его раздражает больше: режущий глаз разгром или то, что изо дня в день именно ему приходится его устранять. Себастиан, кажется, в принципе не знает, что мусор нужно выбрасывать, пыль вытирать, а посуду мыть.

Курт щелкает кнопкой на чайнике, и та начинает мигать ярко-красным огоньком. Раздается тихий, незаметный шум закипающей воды, и Хаммел садится на высокий барный стул, облокачиваясь о столешницу. Подпирает подбородок рукой и лениво зевает, сдувая с лица выбившуюся прядь волос. 

\- Никогда не причесывайся, - Смайт подходит вплотную и запускает пальцы в растрепанную шевелюру мужа, - это выглядит чертовски сексуально.

Курт как-то неоднозначно хмыкает, разворачивается на стуле и плавно тянется к губам Баста, вдыхая приторный аромат яблок и абрикосов. Этот запах ассоциируется у него с чем-то домашним и уютным, и парня заполняет странное эгоистичное удовольствие от того, что только ему дозволено знать об этой стороне Себастиана. Рука Смайта привычно по-собственнически ложится на талию хореографа, и Курт забывает на пару мгновений о какой-то там академии, в которой он должен оказаться не позже, чем через два часа, потому что уходить из дома, когда рядом такой мужчина - преступление.

С волос Бастиана капает вода, стремительно стекая по телу. Парень рывком уничтожает те пару сантиметров, что разделяют его с мужем. Смайт знает, что давит на слабость Хаммела, и даже не думает отрицать, что делает это специально. Курт с тихим стоном обхватывает влажный после душа торс Баста ногами, а муж улыбается в поцелуй и закусывает губу, оставляя привкус крови во рту. Парень проводит кончиком языка по мочке Хаммела, заставляя того мелко дрожать.

Хореограф крайне чувствителен к любым прикосновениям, а за его эрогенную зону можно принять большую часть тела. Если знаешь особенные точки – считай, что у тебя есть оружие, дающее максимальные шансы на победу. Смайт без какого-либо зазрения совести активно практикует свои познания, и Курт соврет, если скажет, что ему это не нравится.

Хаммел откидывает голову назад, предоставляя больше оголенных участков тела. Себастиан прижимает его к себе слишком сильно, перекрывая пути к дыханию. Курт хватает ртом воздух, удовлетворенно тихо бормочет что-то невнятное и быстро, почти грубо цепляет махровое полотенце на бедрах Смайта ногой. Ненужный атрибут бесшумно падает на пол, и Курт закусывает губу от наслаждения из-за непосредственного контакта.

В этот момент он ненавидит свой телефон, ненавидит попурри из песен Леди Гаги, установленное на звонок босса, и ненавидит самого босса, больше всего, между прочим. Смайт полностью игнорирует какие-то там окружающие его звуки, продолжая спускаться с поцелуями все ниже и ниже.

\- Декан пытается обломать нам секс, - Хаммел шумно вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

Вряд ли его начальник стал бы звонить в семь утра без какой-либо уважительной причины, верно? Такие случаи слишком редки и почти невозможны, если уж совсем честно. Вероятно, случилось что-то важное, и, возможно, на работу придется ехать гораздо раньше, чтобы заменить кого-то из преподавателей. В противном случае Хаммела бы не побеспокоили.

Решение ответить на настойчивый звонок стоит Курту титанических усилий. Парень перехватывает запястья Смайта и распахивает глаза, выискивая взглядом источник громкого звука. Себастиан недовольно хмурится и немного отстраняется, резко дергая руками, чтобы освободить их.

\- И у него получается? - настойчивый поцелуй в губы. – Может, все-таки не получается?

\- Получается, - Хаммел тихо хихикает и легко отталкивает Баста, хватает со столешницы телефон, принимая звонок. - Алло?

Себастиан недовольно бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и надувает губы, принимая решение заменить завтрак и маленькую надежду на то, что они продолжат начатое, четырьмя с половиной часами сна - ровно через столько прозвенит его будильник. Курт вызывающе облизывает губы, открыто провоцируя Смайта. Вероятно, месть Баста будет сладкой.

***

 

В аудитории играет громкая музыка. Такая агрессивная и энергичная, что уши закладывает, и голова требует, чтобы кто-нибудь убавил звук, льющийся из динамиков. Курт безучастно наблюдает за учениками, репетирующими основной танец. Первокурсники делают однообразные перевороты через левое плечо под резкие басы, не обращая внимания на наступающее головокружение - чем раньше они добьются синхронности, тем раньше Хаммел объявит пятиминутный перерыв. Многие понимают, что при большом количестве ошибок ни о каком отдыхе и речи идти не может, поэтому стараются с удвоенной силой.

\- Ваши перевороты больше не синоним к "беспросветному дерьму", браво! - ребята облегченно вздыхают, останавливаясь. - Но это должно быть идеально. Сначала!

Класс заполняется разочарованными стонами и тихими ругательствами, и Курт ухмыляется, обводя взглядом присутствующих. Хаммел не считает, что как-то особенно сильно нагружает студентов первого курса. Он не дает архисложных заданий, которые воспроизвести в мозгу тяжело, не то, что сделать. Не делает нагрузку невыполнимой, такой, от которой сознание теряют. Просто первокурсники не привыкли к тому, что кто-то требует от них безоговорочного выполнения установленных норм, особенно, если этот «кто-то» показывает полное безразличие одним только своим видом.

Андерсон не появился ни через пять минут после начала урока, ни через пятнадцать. У хореографа вся заинтересованность и предвкушение следующих действий Блейна пропали в момент, когда он понял, что студент собирается опоздать на добрых минут сорок - это предсказуемо до невозможности. По подсчетам преподавателя, Андерсон должен появиться примерно... сейчас.

\- Хаммел? - Блейн непринужденно вваливается в аудиторию с секундной точностью к началу традиционного перерыва, - я опоздал, потому что не хотел приходить. Мне жаль?

Курт не поворачивается, его плечи не напрягаются, а злость не заполняет каждую клеточку тела. Ему слишком скучно, чтобы вообще испытывать какие-либо негативные эмоции на этот счет. Парень явно разочарован поведением Блейна - он ожидал большего.

\- Чрезвычайно оригинально, - Курт кидает мимолетный взгляд на часы. - Ты опоздал на сорок три минуты, умножь это на три и будешь точно знать, на сколько я задержу тебя после занятий.

Скорее всего, далее последовала бы очередная словесная перепалка с ожидаемым концом, если бы не одно "но". Этим самым "но" стала Рейчел Хадсон-Берри, влетевшая в дверной проем, сбивая Андерсона с ног.

Курт никогда не перестанет удивляться, какими способностями может обладать беременная женщина. Нет, серьезно, как с таким животом можно без страха носиться по помещению? Наверное, это качество появляется вместе с ребенком, потому что за все годы их с Хаммелом дружбы Хадсон-Берри никогда не бегала так быстро, как в последние несколько месяцев.

\- Мне все равно, что у тебя урок! - диапазону голоса Рейчел можно только завидовать, а барабанные перепонки всех присутствующих – жалеть. - Это катастрофа, ясно?

Студенты уже минуту как замерли в тех позах, в которых стояли на момент появления Берри, широко открыв рты от удивления. Курт привык к такой реакции, честно. Каждый год, как будто по обычаю, у бродвейской актрисы случается что-то очень срочное, что не может терпеть ни секунды, и она прерывает уроки лучшего друга, вводя в ступор первокурсников. Пожалуй, сейчас настала очередь поражать нынешних.

Наверное, каждый ученик НЙАДИ знает, кто такая Рейчел Хадсон-Берри. Каждый хоть раз в жизни видел "Смешную девчонку" в ее исполнении, каждый слышал о сериале, рассказывающем историю её жизни, и один из четырех мечтает стать таким, как она. Но мало кто знает, что Хаммел был свидетелем свитеров с животными и наклеек-звездочек, а если кто и узнаёт, обязательно млеет от неожиданности и абсурдности такого открытия.

\- Что опять? Финн покрасил детскую не в тот оттенок розового? 

Рейч показательно закатывает глаза и активно жестикулирует руками, не обращая и малейшего внимания на ошеломленных молодых людей и тихие, едва различимые просьбы дать автограф. Девушка давно привыкла к славе, чего не скажешь о студентах, они ведь не каждый день встречают своих кумиров на уроках танцев.

\- Твой муж, Хаммел! На моем кожаном диване!

В аудитории слышатся вздохи и откровенные негодующие возгласы - слишком много потрясений на сегодняшний день, видимо. Больше половины учеников были уверенны, что у нелюдимого преподавателя нет ни семьи, ни друзей. Кто-то буквально недоумевал, как такого человека вообще можно терпеть. Главной интригой была ориентация Хаммела. Сколько споров ходило! И ни один человек не мог точно сказать, какой из всех доводов имеет право называться правдой. А тут, буквально одной фразой, звезда мирового масштаба раскрывает все карты.

\- Это еще не катастрофа, милая, - Курт пожимает плечами. – Вот если бы он мюзиклы начал смотреть, я бы еще понял причину твоего эксцентричного появления.

Рейчел склоняет голову набок и без промедления оказывается рядом с хореографом, хватая того под руку. Рядом с ним, да и вообще с любым мужчиной, Хадсон-Берри кажется чересчур хрупкой и очаровательной, а округлившийся животик только украшает картину.

\- В том-то и дело, что он смотрит мюзиклы. В моем исполнении!

Глаза Хаммела расширяются от удивления, и он моментально хватает сумку, лежащую на скамейке у стены, попутно выключая музыку.

\- Сегодня отпускаю вас раньше, - Курт машет рукой в сторону Андерсона, - а ты все равно явишься к четырем, понятно?

Дождавшись кивка Блейна, преподаватель пулей выскакивает в коридор, утаскивая за собой Рейчел. То, что Себастиан сидит у неё дома, при их-то взаимной неприязни, по меньшей мере странно, но то, что он смотрит её мюзиклы, почти невозможно. Пожалуй, это стоит того, чтобы осчастливить кучку студентов лишним свободным часом.

***

 

\- Почему Берри так отвратительно поёт? - Смайт кривится, глядя на экран телевизора. - Неужели нельзя обойтись без визга?

Финн недовольно хмурится, резким движением чиркая очередную "D" на полях тетради, в которой неаккуратным ученическим почерком написана незапланированная проверочная по истории музыки. Хадсон не собирается вникать, что раздражает его больше: то, что у его учеников невероятно низкий средний балл, и память хуже, чем у его восьмидесяти семилетней бабушки, или не дотягивающий до уровня дошкольника интеллект Себастиана, имеющего лицо, которое без труда можно перепутать с мордой суриката.

\- Заткнись, ясно? - Финн явно злится, а Бастиан выглядит вполне довольным собой. - Мне не составит труда выставить тебя к чертям собачьим.

Себастиан улыбается в своем излюбленном стиле и поворачивает голову в сторону парня. Он никогда в жизни не упустит возможности позлить кого-то, что, собственно, и является его отличительной чертой. Ему не важно, кто перед ним: беременная девушка, лучший друг или собственная мать; главное - результат.

А результат радует в любом случае, потому что это Смайт, и все, кто отдален от него на радиус меньше восьмидесяти метров, непременно испытывают раздражение и непреодолимое желание врезать тому по ухмыляющейся физиономии. Себастиану данный факт приносит платоническое удовольствие и является пищей для разросшегося эго и статуса "главный мудак года". 

\- Такой большой, а за слова не отвечаешь! - парень щурится, наигранно делая вид, что задумывается. - Твое развитие остановилось в семнадцать? Нет-нет, постой, я ошибся на пару лет. В тринадцать, да? Совершенно точно, да!

Хадсон не любит церемониться со Смайтом. Он в принципе не любит Смайта и всё, что связано с этой комбинацией букв . В общем-то, Финн несказанно рад тому, что его сводный брат решил оставить фамилию Берта, и слишком огорчен, что Курт все-таки не догадался убежать из-под венца куда угодно, лишь бы не замуж за Баста.

Кулак Хадсона впечатывается в челюсть парня с поразительной скоростью, сопровождая нелицеприятное для Смайта действие характерным хрустом и резким вздохом последнего. Себастиан хватается за поврежденную часть лица и жмурится, сплевывая кровь на новенький белоснежный ковер Рейчел. Второй удар не заставляет себя долго ждать и, Финн готов поклясться, лицо супруга Хаммела приобретает бледный-бледный оттенок, неестественно выделяющийся при теплом освещении комнаты. Хадсону кажется, что он переборщил, но это ощущение покидает его через какую-то долю секунды.

\- Твою мать, Годзилла, тебе лечиться надо, а не дет...

\- Что тут происходит? – Курт не даёт Смайту договорить, неспешно проходя в гостиную, и обводит взглядом двух мужчин. - Братик, если ты снова скажешь, что мой муж собственноручно ударился о твой кулак, то моя нога невзначай окажется на твоем паху и ребеночек, которого вынашивает под сердцем твоя женушка, будет первым и последним, понял меня?

Хаммел, чьи руки убраны в карманы, пересекает комнату за несколько шагов и резко отнимает массивные ладони Себастиана от его же лица. Хореограф раздраженно трясет головой и поджимает губы, разворачиваясь в пол-оборота к проходу, где тотчас появляется Хадсон-Берри, чья самодовольная улыбка освещает всю Аллею Славы, прихватывая с собой кусочек следующего квартала.

\- Привет, - Рейчел заботливо поглаживает живот и переводит взгляд на Финна, - милый!

\- И тебе привет, - Смайт возвращает ладони в прежнее положение и кривовато ухмыляется, - сладкая.

Курт закатывает глаза, резко наступая Себастиану на ногу, и шипит что-то смутно напоминающее: "заткнись". Во всяком случае, его благоверный проглатывает все язвительные комментарии по поводу излишнего веса Рейчел, ее одежды и писклявого голоса. На самом деле Хаммела ужасно, буквально до колик в животе, выводит из себя сложившаяся ситуация. И он, если честно, еще не придумал, что сделает и с Хадсоном, и с Себастианом. Желательно одновременно и совместно. Курт - сплошной комок нервов, скрывающий своё состояние под непроницаемой маской мнимого спокойствия. После как минимум десятилетнего контакта с этими тремя, он привык к этому.

\- Пока уютное гнездышко семейства Хадсон-Берри не разнесено в клочья, - Курт чеканит каждое слово так, что они становятся почти осязаемыми, - я удалюсь. - Выдыхает и смотрит в сторону побитого, несчастного мужа. - А вам, мистер Мститель, советую поменяться с Кэролайн сменами, потому что сегодня ночевать я тебя не пущу.

Он передергивает плечами и звонко целует Рейчел в макушку, разочарованно подмечая про себя, что напрасно распустил кучку первокурсников. Громкий хлопок дверью свидетельствует о ярости, так ведь? Потрясающе, потому злость Курта уже превратилась в одну большую и густую субстанцию.

***

 

\- Хаммел, какого черта я тут надрываюсь, если ты даже не смотришь?

Блейн игриво изгибает бровь, разворачиваясь к хореографу задницей. Сейчас самое время для наклонов вниз. Андерсон сгибается пополам, свободно и непринужденно касаясь пальцами рук ледяного пола.

Курта данное зрелище, кажется, совсем не впечатляет. Если быть точнее, то вообще не впечатляет. Парень сидит на подоконнике, наблюдая за огромными потоками людей, которые ежеминутно мелькают под окнами третьего этажа.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел? - хореограф отвлекается от лицезрения улицы и обводит взглядом ученика. - Отвратительная пластика, Андерсон. С такими наклонами ты раньше позвоночник сломаешь, чем зачет получишь.

Хаммел безэмоционально фыркает и подходит к Блейну почти вплотную, резко надавливая на мощную спину. Молодой человек громко охает от неожиданности, кое-как удерживая равновесие и не заваливаясь назад. Курт грубо ударяет Андерсона по коленям, прижимая его туловище к ногам настолько близко, насколько это возможно.

\- Это должно выглядеть так, кексик.

Накалённая атмосфера и практически неуловимое возбуждение - совсем не благоприятная среда для формальных отношений. Хаммел едва заметно усмехается и просто делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Ненадолго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обложка:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c619625/v619625685/9ace/EfJk51MAiC0.jpg


	3. three

Эллиот качает головой в такт, плавно перебирая струны своей гитары. По пустой аудитории разливается приятная мелодия, заполняя помещение звонким эхом. Гилберт ухмыляется и зажимает ля-минор, напевая себе под нос какую-то очередную приставучую песенку, услышанную им по радио.

\- Ты никогда с ней не расстаешься? - Хаммел падает рядом с другом, ловко выхватывая инструмент из его рук. - Складывается впечатление, что вы женаты. У нее даже имя есть!

Гитара, сопровождаемая жалостливым взглядом Эллиота, с неприятным скрежетом опускается на пол. Курт хмурится и пожимает плечами, отодвигая ее еще дальше.

\- Лучше уж жениться на Молли, - Гилберт хмыкает, - чем жить со Смайтом.

Хореограф возмущенно охает, несильно ударяя Эллиота по ноге. Странная закономерность: ни один из его близких друзей на дух не переносит Себастиана с самого первого их знакомства. Кажется, их обоюдная неприязнь в любой момент способна перерасти во вражду. И Курт готов поставить сто баксов на то, что Гилберт сорвется раньше, нежели Рейчел или Финн.

\- Молчал бы лучше, - Хаммел скрещивает руки на груди, - кому скоро тридцать пять, а у него даже постоянного парня нет? 

Гилберт поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и ерзает на неудобном полу, пытаясь принять комфортную позу. Хаммел делает глоток диетической колы и без каких-либо предисловий всем весом облокачивается на Эллиота, протягивая тому полупустую банку.

\- Я надеюсь, сегодня ты выгнал его на постоянной основе?

Курт обреченно вздыхает и вспоминает, что однажды отец ему говорил: Смайт может адекватно контактировать только с ним самим, его семьей и Кларингтоном. И это вполне можно принять, если бы в последние полгода каждая стычка не заканчивалась разбитыми носами и ярко-багровыми синяками.

\- Я, кажется, просил помолчать, да? - Курт изгибает бровь и стоит наигранно расстроенное лицо. - В противном случае мне придется тебя заткнуть, сладкий.

Хаммел в точности копирует интонацию Эллиота, с которой тот пытался подкатить к нему далеких девять лет назад. Мастерство оттачивается с годами, опытом и активным рвением подколоть Гилберта при любом удобном случае. Преподаватель вокала щурится и показательно закусывает губы, в одночасье придавая фразе пошлый контекст.

\- Может, хотя бы до спальни дойдем? - Гилберт тянет слова, пытаясь говорить в разы выше. - Я не привык трахаться в общественных местах!

\- Ты слишком сексуальный, - хореограф растягивает губы в ухмылке, - я не могу ждать!

Эллиот ехидно фыркает, не выдерживая первым. Курт начинает откровенно смеяться, едва ли не задыхаясь от подступающих истерических ноток. 

\- Ты всю жизнь будешь помнить это, да?

Хаммел удовлетворительно кивает и заигрывающе двигает бровями, за что получает резкий толчок в ребра. Эллиот недовольно хмыкает и, едва сдерживая смешок, обиженно надувает губы. Даже через тридцать лет их первое знакомство ни за что не пропадет из памяти, напротив, будет вспоминаться в ярких красках и мельчайших подробностях.

\- Это был самый худший флирт в моей жизни! - Курт пожимает плечами, негромко икая. - Ты выглядел таким взрослым, я почти хотел тебя. А потом ты начал нести эту чушь!

Гилберт делает небольшой глоток колы и улыбается. Приятный осадок от воспоминаний почти перекрывает всевозможные язвительные комментарии в сторону мужа его лучшего друга, что еще лучше для его же собственного морального и физического здоровья.

В коридоре отдаленно слышатся шаги, и Курт невольно удивляется, что в такое время в НЙАДИ кто-то кроме них присутствует. Обычно все преподаватели и студенты, которые судорожно исправляют неудовлетворительные оценки, уходят до шести. И по идее Хаммелу стоило бы выйти самому, или в крайнем случае отправить Эллиота, для того чтобы проверить, кто там находится. Но хореографу слишком без разницы, а Гилберт в принципе никаких шагов не слышал, поэтому не столь важно.

На улице гремит гром, а следом за ним яркой вспышкой ударяет молния. Начинается ливень, постепенно усиливаясь, а на часах только-только перевалило за семь. Погода не предвещает ничего хорошего, и самое мудрое на данный момент решение - покинуть академию.

\- Сегодня твоя квартира свободна, а это значит, - Гилберт хлопает в ладоши, - незапланированный просмотр мюзиклов!

Хаммел закатывает глаза и поднимается с места, забирая со стола ключи от аудитории и небрежно кинутое пальто. 

\- Спать будешь на диване, я женат!

Гилберт звонко смеется и щелкает выключателем, выходя вслед за Куртом из танцевального класса.

***

 

Промокший до нитки Андерсон вываливается из лифта, тихонько ругаясь про себя. Как назло, зонт, который он исправно таскал с собой на протяжении всей недели, остался на табуреточке около двери в самый нужный момент. Теперь Блейн начинает верить в законы подлости и различные суеверия. И какого черта та черная кошка пробежала перед ним?

Парень заходит в квартиру, резко кидает кожаную куртку на вешалку и откидывает ботинки куда-то в сторону, чувствуя на себе недоуменный взгляд Лопез.

\- Хоббит, прекрати притворяться агрессивным мачо, на меня это не действует.

Сантана безразлично поворачивается к экрану телевизора, продолжая бесцельно наблюдать за развитием действий в какой-то малобюджетной французской мелодраме. Она держит в руке тарелку, доверху наполненную молоком и хлопьями, и по-домашнему укутана в махровый плед. Блейн даже невольно завидует тому, с каким комфортом его подруга проводит сегодняшний вечер.

\- Сделай мне чай, - Блейн на ходу снимает мокрое поло, взъерошивая кудрявые волосы, - с медом.

Девушка хмурится и отправляет ложку с хлопьями в рот, сильнее облокачиваясь на спинку дивана. Ей в принципе все равно на то, что там хочет Андерсон, как он выглядит и где шляется. Единственное, что ее волнует на данный момент - почему Луи не целует Миральбель?

\- Тащи свою задницу на кухню и делай сам, - без единой эмоции. - И отправь к чертям свое настроение, мне насрать.

Андерсон раздражённо рычит и идет в ванную, оставляя промокшие вещи на полу. Горячую воду отключили еще в прошлую пятницу, а злосчастного полотенца нигде нет - сегодня явно не его день. А если учитывать отвратительное настроение из-за несданного зачета и неожиданно открывшихся новостей - худший день за последние несколько недель.

\- Хаммел и Гилберт женаты! - Блейн хватает с крючка ярко-красное полотенце, явно принадлежащее Сантане, и интенсивно вытирает волосы. - Проверенная информация.

Глаза Лопез округляются, и она в кои-то веки отвлекается от экрана, переводя ошарашенный взгляд на лучшего друга. Девушка аккуратно ставит тарелку на журнальный столик и вскакивает с места, направляясь к ванной комнате.

\- Тот Хаммел, что завалил меня на первом курсе, и куратор вокального факультета? Да ты гонишь, Андерсон!

Блейн натягивает мягкие домашние штаны и футболку с эмблемой Далтона, которые оставил на корзине для белья накануне, и пожимает плечами. Сантана облокачивается на дверной косяк, скептически оглядывая парня.

Лопез отлично помнит до чертиков странного и язвительного Курта, от которого за версту веет холодом, безжалостно завалившего ее экзамен по танцам. То, что он женат - само по себе сюрреалистично. 

\- Сегодня на пару прибежала Рейчел Берри и заявила, что муженек Хаммела завалился к ней в квартиру, - Андерсон легко толкает Лопез плечом и выходит на кухню. - Курт убежал вместе с ней.

Сантана оглядывается в его сторону, с еще большим удивлением склоняя голову набок.

\- Бродвейская певичка, известная на весь мир? На твою пару? За Хаммелом? - Сантана фыркает и вальяжно приближается к Блейну вплотную, пристально разглядывая его зрачки. - Ты под наркотиками?

Парень качает головой и тянется за хлопьями, которые мирно валяются на столешнице неподалеку. Наверняка, если бы Сан начала нести подобное, он ни за что бы не поверил и отреагировал еще более неадекватно. 

\- Я адекватный! - Андерсон насыпает порцию в глубокую тарелку и подходит к холодильнику, доставая оттуда бутылку молока. - А потом я подслушал Гилберта и Курта, - имя хореографа отдает на языке приятным жжением и Блейн морщится, отгоняя навязчивые мысли. - Они открыто намекали на секс, Сан. А Хаммел лежал на Эллиоте!

Лопез наблюдает за резкими движениями Блейна и недовольно хмурится, явно замечая его существенную перемену настроения при упоминании Хаммела. 

\- Постой-ка, Бровастик, почему тебя это так волнует?

Андерсон проливает остатки молока на пол и бурчит что-то невнятное, спеша ретироваться в свою комнату. Сантана ухмыляется и идет следом, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Ему за тридцатник, Казанова. И дети не исключены, - Блейн громко стучит тарелкой, - не мечтай о нем.

Парень закатывает глаза и буквально проклинает проницательность Лопез. От этой девушки, кажется, не скроется абсолютно ничего. На самом деле, жить с Сантаной тяжело. Но было бы еще тяжелее, если бы ей было до чего-то дело. 

Блейн оставляет надежду на нормальный ужин, потому что готовка чего-то кроме хлопьев с молоком требует усилий и большего запаса продуктов. Ни желания есть хлопья, ни ингредиентов для достойного блюда у Андерсона нет, поэтому он решает, что ему и без еды потрясающе живется. Попытка просить что-то у Сантаны заведомо обречена на провал, в чем можно даже не сомневаться.

Молодой человек ежится от холода и неприятного ощущения раздражения, что не покидает его с начала танцевальной пары. Андерсон не особо понимает, на кого злится больше: на себя, за свою детскую глупость и наивную ревность учителя к его мужу, или на Курта, который внезапно оказался женат. Блейн даже не пытается вникать в свои мысли и буквально жаждет поскорее оказаться в каком-нибудь баре.

\- Я беру твою машину, - Андерсон нетерпеливо натягивает первые попавшиеся джинсы, - ключи на месте?

\- Кто сказал, что я доверю ее тебе? - Лопез громко фыркает. - Еду с тобой.

Сантана выходит из комнаты под недовольный взгляд ее обладателя, громко хлопая дверью. 

***

 

\- Ты становишься подкаблучником, Смайт, - Хантер ухмыляется, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. - Подумаешь, "Курт сказал не приходить". Не насрать ли?

Себастиан хмурится и выдыхает горький сигаретный дым, переводя почти возмущенный взгляд на Кларингтона. 

\- Ты знаешь Хаммела, - Баст делает акцент на фамилии мужа, затягиваясь, - не собираюсь лишний раз ссорится с ним.

Хантер закатывает глаза и качает головой, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что Бастиан имеет патологическую непереносимость решения проблем. Естественно, гораздо проще уехать бухать - проверенный способ. Вообще-то, Кларингтону было бы все равно, если бы он не был тем, с кем Себастиан уезжает бухать. Печень не скажет "спасибо", знаете ли.

\- Замолчи, - Хантер громко кашляет, - и окно открой, дыма больше, чем воздуха.

Смайт показательно затягивается и выдыхает лучшему другу в лицо, ухмыляясь. Кларингтон издает смешок и поворачивается в сторону парня на соседнем сидении, концентрируя внимание на злосчастной сигарете у Себы в зубах, которую принципиально нужно отнять.

Хантер готов поклясться, что ему бы удалось это сделать, если бы в ту же секунду не последовал слабый удар, и резко сработавшие подушки безопасности не выбили последний кислород из лёгких. Себастиан шипит что-то нечленораздельное и крепко сжимает тлеющую сигарету, с которой сыпется пепел. Каким образом он успел зажать ее между пальцев - загадка. 

\- Что за нахуй? 

Хантер громко ойкает и открывает дверь, буквально вываливаясь на проезжую часть из дымящегося салона. Себастиан продолжает громко материться, проклиная самого себя, криворукого Кларингтона, потому что тот "не умеет водить, мудак!", и Курта заодно. Парень не успевает осознать, с кем они столкнулись и в какой момент - воля случая, не иначе.

Немного отодравшейся краски, разбитые фары и неглубокие царапины на углах капотов обеих машин. Выглядит не очень серьёзно – это можно исправить. Хантер ожидал более тяжелых поломок и предполагал возможность незначительных травм пассажиров другой машины, коими оказываются парень и девушка, оба моложе его и Смайта.

\- Pendejo de mierda! Mi coche! - миловидная брюнетка громко кричит по-испански. - Chupe su amigo*!

Хантер непринужденно облокачивается на лобовое стекло и едва заметно ухмыляется, зеркально повторяя движения парня, который сопровождает девушку. Ругаться на другом языке - выход, если хочется показаться более-менее приличной. К огромному сожалению девушки, Кларингтон почти в совершенстве владеет испанским и без труда понимает, кто он и что ему нужно сделать. Парень впервые в жизни рад, что кругозор Себастиана остановился исключительно на двух языках - родном французском и английском. В противном случае участнице аварии пришлось бы выслушивать на любом языке, кто будет сосать, у кого и при каких обстоятельствах. Хантеру, по своей натуре терпимому, в принципе наплевать, что она там говорит - выброс эмоций у каждого по разному проявляется.

\- Улыбаться в суде будешь, когда денег с тебя сдеру! - испанка смотрит прямо на Кларингтона ярко подведенными глазами. - За дорогой следить не учили?

\- Лопез, успокойся! - парень, что прежде терпеливо молчал, хватает девушку за руку. - Не истери, и так тошно.

На фоне слышится спокойный голос Смайта, который разговаривает с аварийной службой, не используя мат - это прогресс, если брать в расчет темперамент Себастиана и его обломившуюся попытку напиться до беспамятства.  
Хантер хрипит и одергивает пиджак, стараясь оставаться самым адекватным в сложившейся ситуации. Несмотря на то, что эта авария - первая с момента, как он сел за руль, Кларингтону хватит денег, чтобы покрыть ремонт обеих машин и оплатить реабилитацию Лопез в психологической клинике.

\- Silencio, bebé**, - парень улыбается, глядя на озадаченное лицо Лопез. - Не беспокойся, твою машину отремонтируют за мои деньги, - Хантер снисходительно пожимает плечами, - если ты перестанешь орать.

Девушка, кажется, готова взорваться от возмущения, но всё же смолкает. У парня нет никакого желания проводить часы в суде и разбираться, кто прав, а кто виноват – деньги решают многое, правда? И ему гораздо удобнее снять пару тысяч с золотой карты и забыть данный инцидент, да и девушка, по всей видимости, думает так же, что избавляет от многих проблем.

\- Ты уже успел тыкнуть им в лицо своими бабками? - Смайт появляется рядом, поправляя волосы. - Я вызвал эвакуатор и такси в двух экземплярах.

\- Повежливей, - Сантана скрещивает руки на груди, - дело в любом случае выиграю я.

Парень позади нее закатывает глаза, а Хантер негромко смеется, обводя надменным взглядом тело девушки. То, что она хороша собой - аксиома. Было бы глупо отрицать, что Кларингтон считает ее привлекательной. Смуглая кожа в совокупности с взрывным характером - беспроигрышный вариант. Тот, перед которым Хантеру невозможно устоять.

Кларингтону почти тридцать, у него две бывшие жены и естественные потребности. Он придерживается мнения, что от одного секса не влюбляются. Такого же мнения придерживается Смайт, который в данный момент активно толкает Хантера в плечо, особенно "тонко" намекая на то, что Лопез очень привлекательна. Парень закатывает глаза и хмыкает, мысленно посылая Бастиана на всех четырех языках, что он знает. 

\- Телефончик оставь, принцесса, - он легкой походкой направляется в сторону разбитого Volvo, - а то без кареты останешься.

Лопез ослепительно улыбается и молча садится в только что подъехавшее такси, утягивая за собой своего спутника. Хантер склоняет голову набок, глядя вслед уехавшему автомобилю и игнорируя крики Себы, обращенные к водителю эвакуатора, на заднем плане.

Один-ноль в пользу испанки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ебаный мудак! Моя машина! Отсоси у своего друга! (с исп.)  
> ** Тише, детка (с исп.)
> 
>  
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c618723/v618723369/af49/027rAl-CKY0.jpg


	4. four

С недавних пор Блейн чертовски ненавидит четверги. Во-первых, первой парой стоит вокал, что совсем не радует Андерсона. Второй причиной является Volvo Лопез, которое до сих пор было в ремонте и сама Сантана, что не прекращала материться на испанском языке и проклинать отвратительную манеру вождения "напыщенного мудака", чье имя до сих пор оставалось загадкой. К тому же, поездка в метро перед долгим учебным днем не способствует хорошему настроению, как и слишком крепкий кофе. 

Блейн залетает в аудиторию первым, расталкивая сонных однокурсников на проходе. Андерсон стягивает свитер крупной вязки, оставаясь в аквамариновых джинсах и обтягивающей майке, и опускается за парту, которая являлась самой близкой к раскрытой нараспашку двери, обводя скучающим взглядом толпу в коридоре.

— Гилберт, утром ты забрал мои ключи, - звонкий голос привлекает к себе внимание Андерсона моментально, заставляя бровь треугольной формы заинтересованно дернуться. - если расскажешь мне, каким образом я смогу попасть домой, можешь оставить их себе.

Эллиот громко смеется, вызывая данным действием отвращение у Блейна и улыбку у Курта. Андерсон непонимающе хмурится, в первый раз замечая, что Хаммел имеет гораздо больше эмоций, нежели "непроницаемая маска" и "насмешкa". 

— Это разве не мои? - преподаватель по вокалу неспешно достает из кармана связку ключей, протягивая ту Хаммелу. - в любом случае, держи и отвали.

Курт склоняет голову набок, кажется, совершенно не замечая пристального взгляда Блейна и кидает ключи в кожаную сумку, качая головой. Его эта улыбка отдается тысячами зарядами по телу, что Андерсон настойчиво игнорирует, закусывая губу.

— Будь внимательнее, дорогой мой, - Курт ловко уворачивается от рук Гилберта, тянущихся к его лицу. - удачного надрыва голоса.

Хаммел уходит, провожаемый широкой ухмылкой Эллиота. Блейн, сам того не контролируя, начинает злится, пропитываемый ненавистью к чертовому Гилберту, что женат на Курте. Андерсон - самоуверенный парень, который ненавидит проигрывать - констатация факта. И от мысли, что какой-то там Эллиот оказался достойным Хаммела больше, чем Блейн, заставляет медленно закипать и дает стимул одевать самые обтягивающие штаны, что в принципе имеются в шкафу Андерсона.

— Доброе утро, мистер сожру-взглядом-мужика-который-старше-меня-на-десять-лет, - Эллиот кладет журнал на кафедру, обводя Андерсона красноречивым взглядом. - Жду объяснений, мальчик мой.

Блейн сглатывает и оборачивается, обнаруживая за собой только оставленные сумки. Его, чего греха таить, никогда не замечали за разглядыванием хореографа, и данное заявление слишком неожиданное и вводит Андерсона в ступор.

— Какое вы имеете к этому отношение, - Блейн хмурится. - мистер Гилберт?

На губах студента расцветает язвительная усмешка и он почти не сдерживает комментарии по поводу его возраста, былой сексуальности и страха конкуренции, но вовремя проглатывает их, вспоминая про предстоящий зачет и непредсказуемость Эллиота.

— Не с теми людьми играешься, - Гилберт машет рукой, запуская в аудиторию остальных студентов. - первокурсник Блейн Андерсон.

Блейн хмыкает, но предпочитает заткнуться, раздраженно постукивая ручкой по столу. Этот четверг совершенно точно обречен на провал.

***

 

Рейчел Хадсон-Берри умеет наслаждаться всем, что имеет. Будь то не особенно приятное окружение, гримерные с полным отсутствием санитарных норм или частичная беспомощность по случаю беременности. Рейчел располагается на диване, устроив ноги на спинке, и с упоением наблюдает за мужем, что старательно готовит яичницу, изо всех сил пытаясь сделать ее съедобной. 

— Мне кажется, - Берри поджимает губы. - у них проблемы.

Финн непонимающе фыркает, пытаясь совместить непрерывный зрительный контакт с женой и нарезку сыра без каких-либо повреждений для пальцев, столешницы и нервов. Получается, честно говоря, паршиво и Хадсон решает, что "Чеддер" может подождать своей очереди. Отложив нож, Финн выключает плиту и облокачивается о стол, полностью концентрируя внимания на предельно серьезной Рейч. 

\- Я буквально вижу, - продолжает Рейчел, замечая замешательство мужа. - как их брак трещит по швам.

Хадсон вздыхает и тянется к белоснежному полотенцу, на ходу вытирая руки и не торопясь накладывает глазунью на тарелку, то и дело поворачивая голову в сторону кожаного сидения.

\- Милая, они всю жизнь грызутся, - Хадсон успокаивающе улыбается, на ходу хватая немногочисленные кусочки сыра. - Пора бы уже привыкнуть.

Рейчел качает головой, машинально укладывая маленькие ладошки на свой живот. Имея гораздо больше времени по сравнению с плотным рабочим графиком до ухода в декретный отпуск, Берри почти ежедневно звонит своему лучшему другу, реже - приходит, и привычно маячащий по квартире Себастиан - ныне огромная редкость. Смайт либо на работе, либо пьет со своим лучшим другом из-за очередной супружеской ссоры на пустом месте. Нет, девушка очень даже довольна отсутствием мужа Хаммела, чей словарный запас заканчивается на изощренных оскорблениях и медицинских терминах, но это не может не настораживать заботливую подругу.

\- Они ссорятся каждый день, - Рейч трепетно поглаживает свой живот, щурясь. - я понимаю, что Смайт - самый мерзкий человек из всех, что я знаю, но Курт его терпит и убежденно любит. Даже для их отношений это не нормально.

Финн опускается рядом, обнимая жену за плечи и протягивает ей тарелку. Рейчел раздраженно отмахивается от еды, недовольно надувая губы. В конце-концов, она действительно волнуется за этот брак. Совсем не из-за того, что ей нравится этот союз - нет, очень даже напротив. Ее волнует Курт, который явно привязан к Себастиану всеми возможными способами: пятнадцать лет дружбы и семь лет в статусе официальных мужей, как никак, дают о себе знать. Берри совсем не хочет, чтобы Хаммел волновался и уж тем более разводился. Да, даже с таким человеком, как Смайт.

\- Ты драматизируешь, - Хадсон пожимает плечами и опускает тарелку на журнальный столик. - По-моему, у них все, как обычно.

Девушка закатывает глаза и машет рукой, таким образом показывая, что разговор окончен. Скорее всего, стоит позвонить Эллиоту и поделиться своими догадками. С кем-кем, а с Гилбертом обсуждать невыносимый еле заметный французский акцент, поразительную схожесть с приматами и наиглупейшие шутки Себастиана - одно удовольствие. К тому же, не смотря на море свободного времени, Эллиот превосходит Рейч по часам, проведенным вместе с Хаммелом. Все-таки, они работают в одной академии, и у Гилберта нет огромного живота, жуткой отдышки и постоянного ощущения тошноты. Поэтому, в то время как преподаватель по вокалу обедает с Куртом, Рейчел, подобно мягкой игрушке, валяется на диване, бесцельно наблюдая за новоиспеченной домохозяйкой в лице Финна или же за романтической комедией. Вообще-то, она только рада как можно чаще видеть своих близких друзей во время их обеденного перерыва, но восьмой месяц беременности ставит некоторые запреты на частые прогулки в другой конец города, оставляя довольствоваться традиционным воскресным просмотрам мюзиклов.

\- С тобой бесполезно говорить, - Хадсон-Берри хмурится, облокачиваясь о грудь мужа. - ты в принципе ничего не замечаешь!

Финн, честно, не понимает, что он сделал не так, но предпочитает промолчать, крепче прижимая жену к себе и оставляя звонкие поцелуи на темной макушке. Рейчел довольно расслабляется в крепких объятиях и тянется за поцелуем, который в этот же момент получает. Хадсон довольно улыбается, нежно углубляя поцелуй, на что Берри несвязно мурлычет, тотчас забывая о тревоге за друга.

***

 

Нью-Йоркские пробки сотворены в наказание за все грехи человечества - совершенно неоспоримый факт. За последние полчаса машина, в которой восседает Лопез, продвинулась на десять метров. Сантана, совсем не привыкшая выходить из своей зоны комфорта, наотрез отказалась спускаться в пыльное метро, заказав такси. Теперь, сидя в душном салоне желтой машины, девушка предполагает, что прокатиться на подземном транспорте была не такой отвратительной идеей, какой была раньше.

Откинувшись на твердое сиденье, Сан сверлила взглядом проходящих мимо людей, борясь с желанием распахнуть дверь и выскочить наружу, чтобы добраться до авторемонта любым другим способом. Но такое действие понесет за собой достаточно серьезные травмы, и Лопез вытаскивает из кармана свой выключенный телефон, раздраженно фыркая. Стоило Сантане удержать кнопку включения, как меньше, чем через минуту, раздается звонок.

\- ¿Quién está llamando? Mierda!* - Лопез закатывает глаза. - Алло?

\- Buenas días, hermosa. - Ухмылка парня почти осязаема. - Ты опаздываешь на двадцать три минуты.

Лопез косится на часы и замечает, что действительно задерживается. Её это волнует? Ни капельки. Ровно так же, как и то, что она до сих пор не знает имени виновника той аварии и поломки своей машины.

Девушку не особенно интересует, как незнакомец вычислил ее номер. Очевидно, ему помогли связи или обыск бардачка в ее Volvo. В любом случае, Сантана ожидала чего-то подобного и ничуть не впечатлена.

\-- Vete a la polla, mentecato, - Водитель удивленно косится на девушку, словно она делает что-то сюрреалистичное. Сантана машет в сторону лобового стекла, - Подождешь еще двадцать три. Проблемы?

Таксист резко тормозит напротив низкого здания с яркой табличкой "Авторемонт и запчасти" и сигналит паркующейся напротив машине, громко ударяя по рулю. 

\-- Tómalo con calma, у тебя их целых тридцать две, - собеседник не дает Сантане ответить, отключая входящий вызов.

Лопез закатывает глаза и пихает водителю пятнадцать долларов, тут же выскакивая из машины. Кажется, ей должны были дать сдачу номиналом тринадцать центов, но Сан не реагирует на выпады мужчины, выглядывающего из окна и отходит от автомобиля на приличное расстояние. После нескольких протяжных писков, такси выезжает с насыпной дороги, поднимая за собой кучу пыли. Ветер дует прямо в лицо, и Лопез морщится, скрещивая руки на груди. 

Сантана любит появляться эффектно. С гордо вздернутым подбородком, на высоких шпильках и в короткой юбке, стоящей на самой грани перед отметкой "пошло". Это занятие можно причислить к списку ее хобби, потому что удивлять людей одним своим действием - потрясающе. 

Сантана появляется эффектно всегда, но сегодняшний день - исключение из правил. Высокий хвост на макушке, отсутствие макияжа и разношенные балетки отнюдь не эпатирует людей, но едва ли Сан это расстраивает. Сейчас пол девятого утра, и Лопез вышла из дома в тот момент, когда полуголый Андерсон только выходил из душа. Последний раз Сантана просыпалась раньше Блейна около полугода назад и то потому, что накануне парень вернулся с грандиозной пьянки. Тратить лишнее время на бессмысленный макияж ради какого-то придурка совсем не хотелось, поэтому Сан надела свою любимую футболку с эмблемой Далтона, украденную у Блейна в честь переезда, и леггинсы, оставаясь полностью довольной своим внешним видом.

Девушка заходит в длинное помещение, тут же морщась от неприятного запаха машинного масла, коим насквозь пропахло все, что тут находится.

\- Вычисление телефона владельца по номеру машины - самый идиотский способ знакомства,- Лопез фыркает, облокачиваясь о новый капот своей машины, - твои попытки жалкие.

Молодой человек резко оборачивается, изгибая губы в приятной ухмылке. Блондин в испачканном комбинезоне довольно присвистывает, пихая парня в бок. Сантана хмурится, кидая на механика презрительный взгляд, чем ничуть того не смущает, напротив: Джефф, как гласит его бейдж, хмыкает и подмигивает, вытирая руки бумажной салфеткой.

\- Умничка, bebé. Справилась всего за четыре минуты!

Чем больше Сантана всматривается в черты лица молодого человека, тем четче осознает, что он не совсем уж и молодой, но от этого он делается еще привлекательнее. Не то, чтобы Лопез нравились мужчины за тридцать - этот случай единичный и поддаваться она ему не собирается. Минимум - не так сразу, в идеале - никогда.

\- Хантер оплатил ремонт, - Джефф вручает девушке ключи. - можешь забирать ее.

В этот момент незнакомец приобретает имя, и Сантана думает, что оно, достаточно резкое и грубое, идеально подходит широко ухмыляющемуся парню. 

\- Nos vemos de nuevo, мисс Сантана Лопез.

Сан наигранно-широко улыбается и садится в чистый салон, тут же заводя свою машину. На бежевом сидении рядом Лопез замечает синюю карточку, с неброско выделяющимися буквами, складывающиеся в "Хантер Кларингтон" и комбинацию цифр. Девушка показательно разрывает визитку и тотчас выкидывает ее в приоткрытое окно.

\- Soñar no es malo, мистер Хантер Кларингтон.

Сантана жмет на газ, выезжая из авторемонта, наблюдая за качающим головой Джеффом и скрестившим руки на груди Хантером в зеркало заднего вида с приторной усмешкой.

Два - ноль. И это все, на что способен Хантер?

***

 

Курт скрещивает руки на груди, внимательно наблюдая за каждым учеником. Неверное движение одного - повторение танца для всех. В показательном выступлении важна синхронность и четко отточенные движения, в противном случае труппа становится на одного по-особенному медленного танцора меньше. Не зря же Хаммел крепко держит звание лучшего хореографа академии, верно?

\- Салливан, - Курт вздыхает. - ты понимаешь английский язык? Ты двигаешь бедрами по кругу, а не на панели задом крутишь. С начала!

Девушка утыкается глазами в пол, делая пару шагов назад, и виновато закусывает губу, стараясь избегать внимания однокурсников Студенты негромко хихикают, на что Курт хмыкает и громко хлопает в ладони. Реакция, как и всегда, незамедлительна - ребята моментально поворачиваются к зеркалу, начиная выполнять задание заново.

Курту действительно нравится отношение учеников к нему и его предмету. Это избавляет от сорванного из-за извечных замечаний голоса, в пустую потраченных нервов и снижения общей успеваемости. Всеобщее трепетание перед ним равняется крепкой нервной системе и с умом потраченному времени. Зачем держать в одной из лучших музыкальных школ людей, которые не готовы стараться? 

Взгляд Хаммела падает на Блейна, который вызывающе улыбается и показательно выставляет свою пятую точку, на что его бровь дергается. Чересчур короткие шорты Андерсона неприлично сильно обтягивают его задницу, не оставляя никакого места для фантазии. Курт, честное слово, готов поставить табу на эти чёртовы слишком приталенные шорты, если каждый студент будет интересовать его чуть больше, чем от него требуется.

\- Выше руки! - Хаммел медленными шагами обходит аудиторию по кругу, не отводя взгляд от Блейна.

Тот, кажется, полностью увлечен открытой демонстрацией собственного тела, сильнее изгибаясь на мате. Андерсон совершенно точно создан для откровенных движений бедрами, и хореограф почти начинает проклинать себя за выбор столь горячего танца для предстоящей экзаменации.

Положив руки на талию, Андерсон закусывает губу и медленно, пошло крутит тазом, заставляя Курта забыть о штрафных пятнадцати минутах для группы после урока и семи годах брака. Хаммел качает головой и почти готов готов прервать телодвижения, лишь бы не лицезреть на танец неожиданно сексуального Блейна.

\- Урок закончен! - Курт резко отворачивается, как только музыка заканчивается. - Все, кроме Андерсона, свободны.

По аудитории разносится радостный шепот о том, что "Хаммел забыл о задержке после пары, уходим!" и Курт, делая вид что не слышит данных высказываний, провожает счастливых первокурсников скучающим взглядом. 

Он абсолютно не представляет, почему элементарные движения бедрами смогли вызвать настолько нетипичную реакцию с его стороны. Так же, Курт близок к удивлению от того, что настолько очевидная наглость не вызывает ничего, кроме заинтересованности. 

\- Оставил меня для урока наедине? - Хаммел чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд и закатывает глаза, поворачиваясь в сторону Андерсона.

\- Что за шоу порнографического характера ты устраиваешь? - Курт изгибает бровь, неотрывно глядя на студента.

Блейн, совершенно довольный собой, в два шага преодолевает пару метров, что разделяют их и ухмыляется, приближаясь к губам Хаммела почти вплотную. Курт щурится и даже не думает отстранятся, словно ожидая, после предельно логичных размышлений, предстоящего поцелуя.

\- Даже не думайте говорить, что вам это не понравилось, мистер Хаммел. - Андерсон выдыхает прямо в губы преподавателя и отстраняется, медленными шагами направляясь в сторону выхода.

Курт не говорит. Совсем ничего не говорит, замечая за собой полное онемение конечностей и отвратительное чувство незаконченности. Так, как будто ему снова семнадцать и он, по уши влюбленный, с жутким волнением ждет своего первого поцелуя. 

Хаммел резко трясет головой и громко вздыхает, думая о том, что он далеко не подросток, о поразительно длинных ресницах Блейна и сигаретах, которые он решил не покупать сегодняшним утром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién está llamando? Mierda - Кто звонит? Дерьмо! (с исп)  
> Buenas días, hermosa - Доброе утро, красавица. (с исп)  
> Vete a la polla, mentecato - Пошел на хуй, идиот. (с исп)  
> Tómalo con calma - Успокойся. (с исп)  
> Умничка, bebé - Умничка, детка. (с исп)  
> Nos vemos de nuevo - Увидимся.(с исп).  
> Soñar no es malo - Мечтать не вредно. (с исп)


End file.
